the_secret_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Before Combat Select one of three Tactical Advantages you want for this battle. Space Combat Video illustrates some features of space combat The flow of combat is fairtly straight forward. Basic combat follows a very simple flow: *Launch missiles at your enemy by tapping on the launcher button in the bottom right corner of the screen. *Defend from their missiles using your counter measures (ECM - green, counter missiles - yellow, lasers - red) by tapping on a corresponding defense box in the lower left side of the screen at the time enemy's salvo is passing through it. *Roll your ship to block hits by tapping on the roll button in the bottom left corner. *Repair damage your ship receives by tapping on the damage system icon in the top left corner. The goal is to reduce the enemies health to 0 which will win you the mission and provide a reward of a random cargo pod. HUD Your ship is to the left. Enemy ship is to the right. Tapping on it will zoom you in on the enemy. Bars in the top left and right show the sidewall and hill strenght of you and your enemy. Sidewall strenght is measured in bars (equal to the system level). Hull strenght is measured in HP (ship base + armor components). In the bottom right you see your missile tubes. The upward triangle allows you to select ammo type. Orange dots equal your weapons level. The HUD does not display information about your enemy weapon level nor number of tubes (through you can interfere it from the number of missiles thrown at you). In the bottom, yours (to the left) and enemy's (to the right) defences are shown. Dots represent the level of the corresponding defenses. For weapons and defences, black dots represent system damage. For sidewalls... In the top left below health bar, system damage will be shown. The more red it is, the more damage the system takes and the more levels are lost. For level 1, even the smallest amount of damage means that the system is totally disabled. Clicking on a damage symbol icon will add a green plus representing repair. You can only repair one system at the same time. You shoot missles and activate defences by tapping on them when they are refreshed (filled in with the pulsing gray). Defences can only be activated when enemy's missiles are passing through their zone. Types of Combat There are two major types of space combat in Tales of Honor: The Secret Fleet. Station combat and Starship combat. Each have their own strategy and difficulty. More difficult battles may involve waves of enemies. In waves, you still fight one opponent at the same time, but as soon as you defeat it, another will appear (in effect, you transition to a new battle instantly only a little repair/abilities refresh). Outside the final one, enemies in waves drop no loot. Tips *As soon as the enemy ship explodes, tapping on the screen will skip the explosion animation taking you to the loot menu *If you lose a battle, you can pay 200 prestige to return to it instantly, fully repaired (any salvos will disappear). This should be reserved only for weekly event boss battles when you have a good chance of getting a unqie component which is worth the 200 prestige expenditure.